


One Shower At A Time

by saidno1ever



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Bathing, M/M, Magic, No Sex, Shizuo's stubble, but it is there, it is never mentioned in the fic, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4981699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saidno1ever/pseuds/saidno1ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I never did things like this in the forest. Whenever I got dirty the rain cleaned me. And I don't think I had any trees that grew, what's it called? Soup?" </p><p>The blond couldn't resist a sharp laugh, as he skipped over Izaya's chest to wash their stomach, "It's called soap."</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Shower At A Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is a side story from Total Detonation (which most likely won't be finished >_>)

Shizuo rounded the corner of the rest cabin and stopped abruptly. He stared for a second in silent confusion before his face began to burn a deep red. 

Against a tree not too far away was a dark figure. Their back was flat against the tree and their legs were bent at a perfect ninety degree angle beneath them. It had taken Shizuo that second to notice that their black trousers had been pulled down past their knees. Red eyes suddenly moved to connect with brown ones. Izaya's expression remained blank. 

Shizuo flinched, "Wh-what are you doing!" 

"Peeing." Izaya said, sounding neither embarrassed or ashamed. 

It was then that the blond noticed that Izaya was in fact... relieving themself. 

"Why aren't you using the bathroom then?" 

The small figure stared blankly, with maybe a hint of confusion in their eyes, "Bathroom?" 

Izaya stood up, apparently finished and Shizuo averted his eyes until he was sure those trousers were covering everything. 

"Yes. A bathroom. Didn't you have those in your stupid magical forest?" 

"...No." 

The blond scrunched his brows together and opened his mouth to make a snide comment then thought better of it. It wasn't Izaya's fault that they had had to spend most of their life living in a forest... well it kind of was, but that was besides the point. 

Shizuo's expression softened and he put out a hand to stop Izaya from walking past him, "Come on. I'll show you where it is." 

"Will Shizu-chan be teaching me how to use it to?" Izaya asked. Even though their tone was mostly innocent, Shizuo could sense the sarcasm. He ignored it and began walking to the other side of the living space. 

 

The grooming area almost resembled a locker room from the earlier times. In the first room there were an abundance of stalls and sinks. Shizuo opened the nearest stall. 

"This is a toilet. You... go, in the liquid part. And you can either sit or squat... or stand, I guess." 

Izaya stared blankly, "Doesn't it get full?" 

Shizuo tried not to make a face, "That's what this knob is for. You push it down and everything goes the pipe." 

"Where's it go?" 

"Uh..." The blond scratched his head. Someone had explained it to him a while back, but he had since forgotten, "I'm not sure. You should ask Celty." 

Izaya brushed past Shizuo and pushed down the knob. They flinched at the sudden noise and watched the water go down before turning, "What's over there?" 

Shizuo looked up, thinking that Izaya meant the sinks, but their gaze was directed to the next room over. 

"Those are showers." 

Izaya walked over curiously, and Shizuo suddenly got an idea. He wondered if a shower would change Izaya's scent, or was it just permanent. It seemed like it was worth a try. 

"Do you want to take a shower?" 

"Uh... will it hurt?" 

Shizuo felt his heart flutter from just how isolated Izaya was. They were suddenly so much different than they had been before. 

"No. It won't hurt at all." 

"...Okay. I guess, I can." 

The blond nodded and went to the second shower. It had a simple activation process and was supplied by the water they had stocked up whenever it rained. Shizuo turned the rim of the shower to allow the water to fall, then placed a hand over the fire symbol to warm the water. 

"Alright, go ahead. I'll get some soap." 

Izaya watched Shizuo walk to a sliding door before edging toward the cubicle. They hesitated before stepping over the raised floor and into the scalding water. Izaya let their shoulders drop. The heat felt absolutely amazing. 

Shizuo brought back a bar of soap, a small bottle of purple liquid and a cloth. He stopped dead when he saw Izaya standing in the shower still fully clothed. 

Of course they wouldn't know better. 

Shizuo opened his mouth then stopped. He was about to tell Izaya to take their clothes off. Clothes. Off. Izaya... naked. As if the sight of Izaya with their pants down hadn't been enough. 

"Is Shizu-chan alright? His face is red again." 

The blond snapped out of it, "I'm fine! It's just... you're not supposed to, uh, shower with your clothes on." 

Izaya raised a thin brow skeptically, "Are you sure?" 

"You've never showered before! I'm trying to help you out!" Shizuo snapped again, almost throwing the supplies on the floor. 

Izaya suddenly smirked, and Shizuo felt infuriated. 

"Just kidding, Shizu-chan. I trust you to know better." They stepped back out of the shower, momentarily saddened by the lack of warmth, but ignored it. Izaya reached down, pushing their skirt and trousers back down their legs, and off. Then went the shoes. They almost didn't notice Shizuo had turned around. 

Izaya grinned then asked with feigned innocence, "Can Shizu-chan help me undress?" 

"You don't need any help!" He hadn't bothered to even turn around. 

Puffing their cheeks out in annoyance, Izaya pulled off their long cloak, avoiding the knives lacing the insides. They let it drop to the floor with a muffled clank. 

"What now?" 

Shizuo quietly took a deep breath. If Izaya didn't know what to do, that meant Shizuo was going to have to explain some things. And some of those things might involve having to see Izaya naked. God, this was embarrassing. 

Finally, slowly, the blond turned around. He was surprised (and relieved) to see Izaya was still wearing underwear and a tight-looking half shirt. They were shivering. 

"Now you can get in." 

Izaya didn't hesitate to jump back in, almost slipping in the process. Shizuo followed and set the bottle in the wall indenture. He lathered the cloth with soap before putting the bar down too. As he raised the cloth, his eyes roamed Izaya's body. 

Without clothes to cover, Shizuo could see the jutting bones under their pale skin. As well as the seemingly endless amount of scars. Izaya's thin, shapelessness was strangely... appealing. 

Shizuo pressed the cloth against Izaya's arm, his own arm getting wet. Izaya was staring again. The blond mentally shook himself and ran the cloth all the way up to Izaya's pointy shoulder. Shizuo hissed as more of his arm was put under the water. It was burning hot. 

"Shizu-chan seems bad at this." 

"Shut up. Is the water too hot for you?" 

Izaya shook their head, slinging water around, "It feels nice." 

Strange. Izaya was strange. Bathing Izaya was strange. Shizuo squared his shoulders, then put the cloth down and began to remove his own shawl. 

It was Izaya's turn to be confused, "What are you doing?" 

Shizuo picked up the cloth and climbed all the way in the spacey cubicle. He took a few seconds to get used to the searing burn (it would probably leave marks) before grunting, "Getting this over with." 

Izaya was comically small compared to him, so their whole body moved and swayed as Shizuo scrubbed the parts of them that seemed to be the dirtiest. Shizuo avoided the main part of Izaya's half shirt, but did move the straps down so he could clean the rest of their shoulders. 

Once their back and arms were done, Shizuo spoke, "Alright turn around so I can do your front." 

Izaya did so hesitantly. Their eyes met again and Shizuo looked away, while Izaya continued to stare. Carefully, their fingers moved to trace the bottom of their half shirt. 

"Should I take this off?" 

Those feelings of embarrassment came rushing back, though they hadn't really left. The blond pushed his wet bangs out of his eyes then folded the cloth and shrugged, 

"It's up to you. You'll be clean either way." 

Izaya traced the edge again before their fingers slid underneath and tugged the material up. Shizuo tried not to be surprised by what he saw, and chose not to comment when Izaya removed their underwear as well. 

"I would be even cleaner this way. Right?" 

Shizuo nodded silently and raised the cloth as if asking. 

Izaya nodded and watched the cloth until it pressed against their clavicles, "Is Shizu-chan going to wash this part too?" They asked, pointing to their chest. 

Shizuo nodded again, dead silent and face growing red from the heat. This encouraged Izaya to fill the silence. 

"I never did things like this in the forest. Whenever I got dirty the rain cleaned me. And I don't think I had any trees that grew, what's it called? Soup?" 

The blond couldn't resist a sharp laugh, as he skipped over Izaya's chest to wash their stomach, "It's called soap." 

"Oh, well, soap. It smells nice." 

"Lift your arms a bit." 

Izaya did so, staring at Shizuo's own chest while the man cleaned under their arms. Shizuo was muscular, in his upper body too. There were faint scratched around his upper arms, and Izaya noticed the way the blonde's Adam's apple bobbed when he swallowed. 

Izaya's attention was suddenly snatched up when the cloth traced a sensitive part of their chest. Shizuo stopped when Izaya gasped, yanking the cloth back as if it were dangerous. 

"I'm sorry! Did that hurt?" 

Izaya shook their head slowly, "No... it just surprised me." 

Warning bells went off in Shizuo's head as he observed Izaya's glazed expression. There was really no need to spend an extended amount of time on Izaya's chest anyway... but that would mean moving on to Izaya's legs. 

Now that Izaya had removed their underwear, there was nothing to stop him from looking down there. He felt his face heat up more than what was probably possible, and forced himself to look Izaya in the eyes again. 

"You think you can do down there?" 

Izaya's eyes widened back to normal and they nodded confidently, "Yeah. I've got it." 

Shizuo picked up the soap, and re-lathered the cloth before handing it to Izaya. 

He tried not to stare as Izaya bent forward to run the cloth down their scarred and skinny legs. It was impossible, Shizuo found. There was just something captivating about seeing Izaya so focused on something as simple as bathing one's self. 

Izaya gasped again when they ran the cloth over the area between their legs, "...Shizu-chan?" 

Shizuo forced himself not to react to that tone of voice, "Y-yeah?" 

"Do I have to do here?" 

"No, no! Nope. Not if you don't want to." 

Izaya seemed relieved as well, lowering the cloth and standing straight up, "What now?" 

Shizuo had to think for a moment. Torso, legs, they had pretty much covered everything... except... "Your hair." 

Izaya reached up as if to affirm that it was still there. Shizuo took the cloth and placed it back in the wall's indent, then picked up the bottle of purple liquid. 

"This should make washing easier." He mumbled, as he poured out a handful then gently applied it to Izaya's hair, "Tilt your head back so nothing gets in your eyes." 

Izaya was obdient, swaying slightly because of the strange new angle. It felt good though, Shizuo's fingers gently working the liquid into a lather. Izaya allowed their eyes to close and tried not to lean back too far, in case of falling against Shizuo. 

By the time Shizuo had deemed Izaya's hair ready to rinse, he was pretty sure Izaya had fallen asleep. Shizuo shook them a bit, "Hey Izaya, move toward the water some." 

Izaya opened their eyes and took a timid step forward, just enough for their head to be back in the water. Shizuo used his hands to direct the flow backwards, away from Izaya's eyes and soon he was done. 

"Alright, that's it." 

"Hm?" Izaya hummed sleepily. 

Shizuo turned the shower rim in the opposite direction to turn the water off, "That's how you take a shower." 

"Mm." 

Sensing the other's fatigue, Shizuo guided them out of the cubicle, then wrapped a large towel around Izaya's shoulders before going to get another one for Izaya's hair. 

Shizuo stooped to gather up their pile of clothes then realized he had a grave mistake. They had no back up clothes. He looked over to where Izaya was standing, green towel wrapped around their shoulders and dropping a little past their knees. Really the only thing not covered were Izaya's feet. 

"Ok, well, I'll let you borrow some off my clothes." Shizuo informed, before leading the way to the exit. 

 

That evening, many of the people in the base stopped what they were doing to smile and watch Shizuo lead a small bundle of towels back to his cabin.


End file.
